HIT Entertainment (UK)
Logo descriptions by codyfinke, LogosSuper142, and PAV123 Logo captures by Eric S. and others Background: HiT Entertainment was a British-American children's television company established in 1983 originally as the international distribution arm of Jim Henson Productions called "H'enson '''I'nternational 'T'elevision" (later reincorporated as "HiT Communications plc."). However, following the death of Jim Henson in 1990, the business was sold to several members of the company's management, led by Peter Orton, and reincorporated to its current name to prevent any future confusion between the two companies. In 2011, the company was sold to Mattel. In 2016, HiT was transferred to Mattel Creations division, made to bring all content creation units together. In the United States, their releases were originally released on DVD by them independently, then by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, then Lionsgate, and currently Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. 1st Logo (1983-1989) 20190523_071542.jpg Logo: Same as the Henson Associates in-credit logo only the "'''ha!" text is replaced with "hit!" and the lower text is replaced with "HENSON INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION" sandwiched between two lines. Copyright information is listed below. FX/SFX: Same as the Henson Associates in-credit logo. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the program. Availability: Seen on international prints of The Muppet Show. Editor's Note: TBA. 2nd Logo (1989-1996) 20190523_072215.jpg Logo: On a gray marble-like background, a silver disc rotates into place. Then four blue lasers strike it from different directions. Then, the camera pans to an aerial view as the word "HiT", in a tall silver font, zooms out from the center from an angle, then rotates to face the viewers. As it does so, the four lasers rotate clockwise and "COMMUNICATIONS PLC" types itself in in blue. Variants:There are 2 short versions: one that has the music intact and starts with the camera moves up and the word"HiT" zooms out, and another one without music and starts when the logo finishes zooming out. FX/SFX: The disc, the lasers, and the word "HiT" coming into place, which are solid CGI effects. Music/Sounds: An eerie gong sound leading into a catchy synth theme with bells. Music/Sounds Variant: A silent version exists. Availability: Can be seen on old Where's Waldo/''Wally?: The Animated Series'' tapes from the era. It can also be spotted on the English dub of D'Ocon Films' TV series, Basket Fever, and the cartoon Captain Zed and the Zee Zone, among others. Editor's Note: TBA. 3rd Logo (1994?-1995) 20190523_071220.jpg 20190523_071531.jpg Logo: On a black background, the bluish-grey letters of "HiT" emerge from the darkness and turn to form a result similar to the previous logo, but with thinner letters and no dot. Below it all is "Distributed by HIT Entertainment PLC." in white. Variant: Sometimes, the white text is replaced with a black bar, and the text changed to match a country's language. FX/SFX: The letters appearing. Nothing much. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct. This was possibly a prototype logo, and so far, it has only been known to appear on some international prints of Season 1 episodes of ReBoot. Editor's Note: TBA. 4th Logo (December 25, 1996-April 3, 2001) 20190522_194424.jpg 20190523_071208.jpg 20190523_071202.jpg Nicknames: "HiT Globe", "'90s HiT Globe" Logo: On a shady gray background, we see the word "HiT" in the same font as the 2nd logo in blue, with "ENTERTAINMENT PLC" written vertically next to the T in white. A hole is cut out in between the letters above the I, which contains a spinning globe. Under that reads "www.hitentertainment.com" and "DISTRIBUTED WORLDWIDE BY HIT ENTERTAINMENT PLC". There is a spotlight from the top left of the screen, casting a shadow of the logo on the floor. Variants: *There is a version where the URL and byline swap places. *A still version of this is seen on VHS releases. *An in-credit variant was seen on Archibald the Koala. *On some prints of Basket Fever, the background is replaced with that of a background of the world with "ENTERTAINMENT PLC" in black instead of white and the below text is omitted. FX/SFX: The globe spinning. Fine CGI for its time and it has aged pretty well. Music/Sounds: None. In other cases, the end theme of the show would be used. Availability: It's seen on Brambly Hedge, Kipper, Archibald the Koala, Ted Sieger's Wildlife, Lavender Castle, Sheeep, and the GoodTimesVHS releases of The Wind in the Willows ''and ''The Willows in Winter.'' Pablo, the Little Red Fox also had this logo, especially when it was shown on Playhouse Disney in the early 2000s in America. It was also used for at least seasons 1-3 of ''Bob the Builder in the UK. Also spotted on later prints of Basket Fever.' Editor's Note: TBA. 5th Logo (1997-2008) 20190522_165707.jpg Nicknames: "HiT Globe II", "'90s HiT Globe II", "Spinning HiT" Logo: On a striped-blue background we see a yellow/orange gradient ribbon flying from the right edge of the screen. Then the ribbon makes its way to form the spring (or tunnel) and an explosion occurs. After that we see more colorful ribbons but smaller and some fireworks. Later, the camera moves into the center of tunnel, then the tunnel disappears and from its place comes the globe which is zooming into hole in the HiT logo in light blue, which fades in the same time as the globe comes. As it does so, the globe spins. The word "ENTERTAINMENT PLC" is written vertically next to the "T" in white, just like the 2nd logo. Variants: *There is a short version which shows only the last part of logo. *There is also another short version, which starts in the middle of the logo. FX/SFX: The globe, fireworks, the ribbon, and the small ribbons, all done in superb CGI animation. Music/Sounds: For the long version at the beginning is a swoosh sound, then when the items come out of the ribbon tunnel we hear some cartoony effects, and we hear the majestic 9-note fanfare. On the 1st short version, the end theme of the show is used. On the 2nd short version, none. Availability: The long version is seen on some VHS and DVDs by HiT Entertainment, mostly in the UK. The 1st short version was used only on the HBO cartoon series ''Anthony Ant. The 2nd short version is seen on Bob the Builder 'and Thomas & Friendskiddie rides with video screens from Jolly Roger. For some reason, the later 2Entertain distributed ''Thomas & Friends ''DVDs continued to use this logo until 2Entertain's distribution rights expired in 2008, despite the 6th Logo being used on the entire packaging of them. The reissues of those releases from HiT themselves plastered that and 2Entertain's logo with the 6th logo. Editor's Note: TBA. 6th Logo (January 6, 2001-2008) GW430.jpg 20190523_071112.jpg 20190523_071132.jpg 20190523_071119.jpg 20190523_071106.jpg 20190523_071126.jpg 20190523_071145.jpg HiT_Entertainmnet_logo.jpg Nicknames: "HiT Globe III", "2000s HiT Globe", "Cheesy Glow" Logo: On a blue background, we see the HiT logo (as seen in the previous logo) from before, but less shiny, and with "ENTERTAINMENT" replacing "ENTERTAINMENT PLC". A glow of light surrounds the globe. Sometimes, a copyright notice appears below. Variants: *A still version of the logo exists. *Like with the first logo, "PLC" can be seen next to "ENTERTAINMENT". *On ''Barney's Christmas Star, the globe is bigger. *On at least the complete first & second season DVD's of Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends ''(restored format only, the remastered versions use the Britt Allcroft logo), We see a white background. On the top half it says "A Britt Allcroft Company Production" with the company's logo in between the words "Britt" and "Allcroft" and on the bottom half we see the HIT Entertainment logo. In between them is the word "For". Under all that is a copyright notice that says "© 1984-2003 Gullane (Thomas) Limited. All rights reserved". *On the 2003 Series of ''Fireman Sam ''and seasons 5-6 of Pingu'', the logo appears in the end credits. *On 2004-2006 episodes of Thomas and Friends ''(at least in the UK) the logo is seen on a cloudy background. Copyright info is below. FX/SFX: The glow surrounding the globe. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show or silence. Availability: Seen on HiT shows from the period including Barney & Friends'' from the 2002-2005 seasons, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, Rubbadubbers, ''2001-2006 episodes of Thomas and Friends','' and Oswald. It was also seen on the''VeggieTales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'' 2001 VHS. It also appears on the remastered versions of episodes from seasons 1-4 of Pingu, while seasons 5-6 use an in-credit version. Also seen on the 2003 series of Fireman Sam ''and the remastered versions of the original ''Fireman Sam alongside the Bumper Films logo. The logo also plasters the 2nd Lyrick Studioslogo on 2002 reprints of the 2000 VHS of The Wiggles: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, while surprisingly retaining the previews from the original release that have the Lyrick Studios print logo all over them.One of the last releases to use this logo was the 2007 DVD of Fireman Sam: Norman's Tricky Day. Editor's Note: TBA. 7th Logo (2006-2009) HiT_Entertainment_(2010).jpg HiT Entertainment (2005).jpg 20171120_184026.jpg HiT Entertainment (with byline).png Nicknames: "HiT Block", "Jumping Blocks", "Dancing Blocks", "Bouncy Blocks", "Annoying Blocks", "Blocks of Boredom", "Globeless HiT Logo", "Cute Blocks", "Where Did The Globe Go?" Logo: On a white background, we see a CGI block with "H" white on red, "i" blue on yellow, and "T" white on blue, with "HiT entertainment" below it. Then, all of a sudden, two more of the same blocks come out from behind the main block, and they all jump around as the name fades out. The blocks stack to reveal the "HiT" name before the two blocks (left and right) disappear. As it leaves only one block, the block looks around before becoming still, and "HiT entertainment" fades in below. Variants: *There is a short version which only shows the ending part after the blocks walk away. *An alternate short variant shows the HiT block at a farther away angle. Then, the two other blocks come in and jump before exiting, as the middle one bounces closer to the screen. The music on here is lower-pitched than normal, or different than normal. *Another alternate short variant shows the blocks chasing each other around, before they bump into each other and we zoom into the main block dazed for a moment. *Yet another alternative short variant shows the blocks jumping before the middle one rolls closer to the screen. The music is also lower-pitched on here, too. *A very short variant exists where the block just drops down. *There exists a still version, as well, with a plain white background. It was seen on games and some shows on Sprout. *On many DVD releases of HiT Entertainment shows, such as Lionsgate and Universal releases of the CGI Thomas and Friends, the still variant is shown with two blue buttons below it, one reading "Auto Play" and the other reading "Main Menu" (à la Disney's FastPlay). *''Little People and the first season of the ''Bob the Builder ''reboot have a copyright notice below the HiT Entertainment text. FX/SFX: The blocks dancing. Music/Sounds: An upbeat flute/horn tune, or the end theme of the show. The Auto Play variant has a male announcer saying "For your convenience, this DVD has been enhanced with HiT Entertainment's Auto Play. Your program and a selection of bonus features will begin automatically! To bypass Auto Play, select the "Main Menu" button on your remote at anytime! Your feature presentation will begin in a moment; enjoy!" or "For your convenience, this DVD has been enhanced with HiT Entertainment's Auto Play. Your program will begin automatically! To bypass Auto Play, select the "Main Menu" anytime! Your feature presentation will begin in a moment, enjoy!". Availability: Common, but no longer current. Seen on shows such as ''Fireman Sam, Barney & Friends ''from the 2006-10 seasons, ''Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends, and more programs. The still logo began to plaster the Big Feats! Entertainment logo and WNET Thirteen logo on reruns of Wishbone on PBS Kids. The long version most commonly appears on the UK DVDs, Fraggle Rock'' and 'Shaun the Sheep' DVDs, along with ''Wallace & Gromit in Three Amazing Adventures also contain it. This version is also present on the Frances compilation Bedtime for Frances ''DVD & Book collection''. The third variant can be found on several shows such as Mike the Knight. The very short variant can be seen on 2008 episodes of Fireman Sam. Even though the Mattel Creations logo now appears in place of the logo at the start of DVD releases and at end of their shows, the HiT logo still appears on DVD releases when "Play All" is selected and at the end of DVDs. Editor's Note: TBA. Final Note: Starting in 2017, HiT Entertainment programming now has the Mattel Creations' logo instead of the HiT Entertainment logo. Category:1980s production logos Category:Logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos